narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nōhime
~~Former, Clan Leader |nature type= |Kekkei Genkai=Shuhōgan |affiliations=Kirigakure~~Former, Kumogakure~~Former |teams=Kinkaku Force~~Former |clan=Hirume Clan |parents= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Nōhime (濃姫, Nōhime) is an ancient woman that has been appearing throughout the shinobi world sporadically for many years now. During the , she was the head of the Hirume Clan, the greatest force within the . Later, she was seen again under a different name as part of the , carrying out the attack on . She would also set the stage for the battle between the and , leading both of them to an untimely dead. After this, she assumed the title of Third Mizukage (三代目水影, Sandaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Third Water Shadow") before being chased away by with the help of his . It was believed she eventually found her end at the hands of during the , however this was later revealed to be untrue. Ever since then her exact position remained unknown, but it has recently been revealed she is currently residing in a mansion within the . Nōhime is marked as a criminal under many aliases and appearances within the various s, though her current identity is free of all blame. She is the first and true inheritor of the Shuhōgan, a which has only manifested itself in since. After learning of this, Nōhime traveled down to the where the boy was employed and killed him, taking to strengthen her own. Over the years, Nōhime has acquired a certain following who live with, serve and revere her. To them, she is Tenso Kōrin (天祖降臨, advent of the ancestral sky goddess), though Nōhime herself has stated that title makes her feel like an "old woman". Appearance Personality Nōhime is an enigma. Even now she still appears younger than some whose great-grandparents weren't even born yet during the time she was fighting some war somewhere. Her mentality has since long evolved beyond that of a normal person, whose personality would change as they progressed through their childhood, adolescence, adulthood until the end of their short lives. Stealing life force from others and watching the world change and adapt around her has granted Nōhime a very unique vision on her environment. She considers herself superior to most others, as if she stands outside and above the rest of the world rather than a part of society. This is reflected in the luster and the grandeur of her mansion which stands high on a mountain, cut off from any other influences. Nōhime also gives off a very arrogant impression due to all this, along with the fact that she is labeled as a goddess by most of her followers, but it is possibly incorrect to say her state of mind still encompasses primitive emotions such as this. One could say Nōhime is a cold, cruel person, but that would be a misinterpretation of her actions. Few studies have been made on how a mind develops after it has had a thousand years of thought, given how there aren't exactly many opportunities to research things such as these, but looking at Nōhime one could suppose the influence and importance of emotion lessens over time. As every year passed becomes less significant in relevance to the total life span, the events and people that pass within these years do as well. Nōhime has since long evolved beyond the point of having bonds or relationships with people: she has on multiple occasions noted that even though most people would consider themselves or at least their personality or spirit to be unique, in reality there will probably have been someone else with almost identical intentions and morale a few hundred years back or forth. Maybe there is even someone like that living within the same time frame, in another location. In any case, her interest in the human spirit and other persons has waned over the years and she finds it hard to maintain any sort of bond with anyone else no matter how fickle because generally "they remind her of someone boring". It is difficult to pin-point what Nōhime's exact intentions or goals are: fact is, after having spent many years in positions of power, war and love, she has realized how these three and all other things in the world are in an endless cycle of provisional manifestation and collapse, and that trying to establish something stable within these fields is foolish, because of the way all other living things in the world die and are born, each one acting on urges that are, from Nōhime's point of view, very short-term. She has went through several phases in her life, where she would desire power, chaos, peace, love and so many other things and others where she was simply content with being an observer. Where she stands now is unclear: it seems she has mainly put her focus on enjoying arts and culture for the time being, until an event worthy of her attention comes along. Nōhime has a passion for art and performance of all shapes and cultures; this is perhaps the only constant during her life. Within her mansion there are ancient and modern works, many of which the rest of the world has since long considered lost or destroyed. Since a few centuries it has been her passion to collect these masterpieces and hide them from the world, almost as if she derives more pleasure from the thought only she can see them than the work itself. Often times performers are invited to her mansion with the promise of luxurious riches, though Nōhime rarely gives them anything afterwards but the experience of having their thoughts and memories stolen. History Synopsis Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Shuhōgan Nōhime is the first and original carrier of the Shuhōgan. Though in recent times it was seen again in possession of a boy named Ranmaru, his expression and usage of the eye were like a candleflame to Nōhime's sun. In addition, Ranmaru's usage of the Shuhōgan caused it to be incorrectly classified as a at first, while it was later revealed to actually be a seikei genkai. Evolution During some point in her lifetime, Nōhime's Shuhōgan mutated into a much more powerful evolution through unknown means which in appearance resembles the . Nōhime has named this form the Māra no Shuhōgan (マーラの取崩眼; Literally Demolishing Eye of Mara). It allows the user to become the master of the "desire realm" (欲界, Yoku-kai), giving them access to a variety of potent abilities. Intelligence Having lived for an immense amount of years, from before the system was even implemented, Nōhime has seen, learned, read, experienced and processed more things than any other human could possibly have had in their lifetime, all fueling her great intellect. Nōhime values reason and logic very highly and world view is funded on these two pillars, to the point that she may often come across as cynical. In reality, it is difficult to articulate how exactly Nōhime's mind works, simply because no one else has ever been around to ponder on the world for so long. In any case, Nōhime has shown advanced knowledge in most if not all fields, including but not limited to politics, law, warfare, economics, sciences, sociology, psychology, arts and culture. She also has mentioned to possess access to many pieces of information unknown to the rest of the world, secrets and mysteries from hundreds of years ago that nonetheless still influence the world today. Nōhime claims she once knew the name and workings of every single in the world, but that since then too many variations and alterations have been made for her to bother keeping up. Trivia *Her name derives from Nōhime, the wife of the famous Oda Nobunaga whom he himself described as having "the mind of a genius and the appearance of a goddess."